Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-3p + 7}{5p} \times 3$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-3p + 7) \times 3} {(5p) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{-9p + 21}{5p}$